Song Contest Forums
The Song Contest Forums, previously the Contest Forums, and before that the OVSC Forums, is the current community forums for online song contests based on Youtube. The forums are currently located at the URL ovsc.proboards.com even though they are no longer used for OVSC only. Layout The forums currently host boards for nine song contests as well as one board for every other song contest to share. The forums also have a section for discussion about the Eurovision Song Contest as well as for off topic talk. Inactive contests have their boards saved as sub-boards in another section. Main contest boards The following song contests have currently got their own board on the forums. Contests with an active board on the forums automatically forms the Contest Union and are considered to be "big contests", in this case "the big 6". In alphabetical order. *Amazing Sound Festival *Great World Song Festival *International Music Festival *North Vision Song Contest *Supervision Song Contest *WWW Song Contest Other contest boards The following song contests have their own board on the forums but are on a sub-board named "Other contests". There is also a sub-board in the "Other contests" sub-board named "Other contests II" In alphabetical order. *Africavision Song Contest *Creative Song Contest *Eurofestival Song Contest *Fabulous Song Contest *Fantasy Eurovision Song Contest *Mysterious Song Contest *Starlight Festival *Ultimate Song Contest *World Song Festival *Worldwide Music Festival History The forums were created on 9 August 2011 by OurVisionSongContest as the OVSC Forums for the contest Ourvision Song Contest. Before the month was over, World Music Contest was given a board on the forums. In September a board was given to Simple Song Contest, in October a board was given to Tubevision Contest and in November a board was given to OK Song Contest. At this time, OVSC had three boards on the forums and these four other contests had one each. When OVSC went inactive between March 2012 and June 2012, there were no updates to the forums as only the managers of OVSC were administrators. Users in the other contests still kept the forums active until OVSC returned. In July 2012, after the return of OVSC, 4 new contests were given their own boards on the forums. These were Amazing Music Contest, Globalvision Song Contest, The Voice Song Contest and Widevision Song Contest. At this time the forums were renamed the Contest Forums. The three boards for OVSC now became one board with the two other boards becoming sub-boards to the general discussions board. All contest boards were also sorted by the number of posts. OVSC went inactive again in September after only having completed the 24th to 30th edition after returning earlier in June. In January 2013, OVSC returned once again, which saw major changes being done to the forums. Some users had moved over to a new forum a few weeks earlier because the Contest Forums had become so messy. These users soon moved back to the Contest Forums when the administrators added a bunch of new features. A live chat was enabled as well as a calendar and 3 new contests were given boards. These were Imagine Song Contest, Magical Music Contest and ValiumSounds Contest. 3 users who all had been active since August 2011 were also made Forum Moderators. They were Dimitris from Cyprus, Chris from Greece and Christian from Denmark. The forums were quickly cleaned up after this. On the last day of January 2013, the forums were renamed the Song Contest Forums but still staying on the same URL as always. In March 2013, Dimitris was promoted as admin while Jessica was made a Forum Moderator. On the last day of March 2013, the OVSC managers announced that OVSC would close and they were leaving the forums. They handed the forums to Dimitris. Later, Chris was promoted to admin. In May 2013, Chris left the forums and Jessica with Christian were promoted to admins. On 2 May, a small Tournament was started to find out the new forum moderators. 22 members had applied to enter but only Jan, Liev and Nick became the moderators replacing Jessica and Christian. In December 2013, Jan was promoted to admin. Statistics As of May 2014 the forums have between 80 and 90 members logged in every day, not including an unknown number of guest visitors. The forums also have more than 300,000 posts in about 8,500 threads. The contest with most posts is North Vision Song Contest with more than 40,000 posts. The board with the most posts is the Off Topic board with more than 93,000 posts. The user with most posts is HvdstrCBfr who has reached about 18,000 of them. A total of 59 members had posted more than 1,000 posts each. See also *Song Contest Wiki External links *Song Contest Forums Category:Miscellaneous